Minecraft Fanfictions Wiki:Policies
This page is a work in progress. It is not complete yet! 'Old Rules' These rules were set up by the original founder. They have been lightly changed. Out of respect and for the sake for archiving, their format has been mostly unchanged. As much as it says Old Rules, you are still expected to follow them. The name doesn't mean they don't apply anymore. It just means they're from the site's previous era. ---- These rules are endorsed by the wiki and must be followed if you want to enjoy your time and not be blocked. We would like it if you would not execessively swear. Crap and shit are allowed, as well as "What the hell". You may refer to an ass being a donkey, but not a person unless you specifically mark your page as PG-13. The same applies to usage of "f***" and certain other swears. There may be children on the wiki and it would be nice if we would be mindful of them. Racial slurs are not tolerated. Not here, not anywhere on FANDOM. Vandalism will not be tolerated. Vandalism here is considered editing anybody's page without a summary indicating a good change was made, or erasing most or all content of a page you do not own. Trolls were once allowed, but the admins became fed up with them, so you are no longer allowed to troll. Acting mature is a major part of trying to enjoy this wiki. Stories are allowed to have deaths in them, but super major gory deaths is wished against, as it can be rather unnerving. This is not a shock site. If a user insults a story and doesn't provide feedback or ways the story can improve (constructive criticism), they will be given a warning and their next offense will be a 3-day ban. After that, the ban time will increase by 3 days per offense and can last up to 3 months. Do not insult any user, admin or not. It will result in a week ban, which will increase by a week per offense and can go up indefinitely. Offensive jokes, such as "Jewish Jokes" or "Holocaust Jokes" will not be tolerated at all and will result in a ban that can last up to 5 years. No "Joke Pages" are allowed to be made anymore. Keep your joke pages for RGW. Please abide by the rules. LAST UPDATE: My Userpage (Talk to me.) Thus speaks the Durask 02:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Reason: The old rules were informal and had a lack of order. This format seems to be more understandable and updated to the current unspoken rule rules. (If that makes sense) 'New Rules' *It is required to paste either or atop your page if its content is unsuitable for younger viewers. **Content that warrants PG-13: Usage of the words "f***", "**s(h**e)", "b***h" or similar swears/insults, gore, depictions of torture or physical/psychological abuse, heavy animal abuse, scarcely clothed individuals (usually but not just females) **Content that warrants Mature: Heavy over-the-top gore, heavy abuse of any kind (except sexual), extremely disgusting or scary/disturbing content **Depictions of sexual intercourse or abuse are strictly prohibited. *Content must be Minecraft-related. It's perfectly fine to have non-Minecraft style art for certain characters (like this Creeper Girl render or this art for Oracle from the Gameknight999 books) in your pages, as long as your content is, in a way, related to or set in Minecraft. **Fiction where Minecraft is a plot point, but where no part of the story either takes place inside of it or where nothing from Minecraft gets out of it, is disallowed, nonetheless of Minecraft's relevance. "real life people get sucked into Minecraft", "Minecraft is a parralel universe to our world", "Minecraft is canonically fictional but somehow things in the game become sentient and evil and the hero has to stop them with his in-game avatar by playing the game on his computer/tablet/phone/console/whatever" and "Minecraft is canonically fictional but things from it get into the real world" stories and crossovers with other fictional franchises are allowed however. *You are allowed to edit others' projects if you have their permission to do so, are working on them with it or making constructive edits, like fixes to either grammar/spelling or wikitext, altering categories or adding/removing a template. You are not allowed to prevent or undo those constructive edits unless the wrong categories or templates had been removed/added. **'Only to those who can lock pages:' You are not allowed to lock your own pages. You must allow constructive edits. Period. ***If your page is frequently vandalized, exceptions may be considered. *Absolutely no NSFW, R34 or porn. An instant permaban will follow. *Creepypastas are not allowed. These should go here. **Dramapastas are allowed on a fifty-by-fifty basis. If it's more like a creepypasta, then not. Stories with enough action, resistance from the heroes and unrealism (on a level where it would be flawed or over the top as creepypasta) are allowed. Admins will review your story and either keep or remove it on a case by case basis. If it is rejected, you will be given as much time as needed to move it to the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki unless you haven't started the process within eight days while full well having opportunities to do so. Then it will be deleted. Category:Content